Can I Trust You?
by AwakenAndAlive
Summary: Mai has now arrived to London and Naru as well after the shibuya research ended but can they solve there issues or not? Read to find out MaixNaru Also there is a M part on here, you have been warned read on your consent and the part is independent
1. Naru

"Wow" Mai muttered in amazement. London was amazingly beautiful; all the buildings that surrounded left her speechless, but at the same time it reminded her of the person that broke her heart the moment he left.

"Naru." she sighed and stared walking to her apartment. Mai had good grades during her school years and her resume with Shybuya Psychic research got her a scholarship in England. Mai was unsure of what she wanted to study due to the fact that she actually learned to love ghost hunting and the abilities she had she could go into many places where it was needed, but she felt like it would not be the same without the group.

She was standing in front of a tall building about 7 stories high, while she looked up a flashback came back to her head.

Flashback

International Airport of Tokyo

Mai Tatiyama ran as fast as she could, her eyes wondering all over the place for Naru. "Where are you" then suddenly her eyes spotted a tall handsome man with dark blue hair and an even taller guy with black hair

"Naru!" she ran towards his direction

Naru turned around and saw Mai running towards him with his hand gave her the signal of slowing down. She slowed down her pace until she was face to face with Naru

While catching her breath Naru spoke

"Mai what are you doing here?" while showing no expression

"I came here because I wanted to say goodbye and ... I need to tell you something Naru"

"What is it?" while speaking harshly

'"Naru..." she couldn't do it, she was too nervous, and he was about to turn around and leave but she needed to tell him before it was too late or she may never see him again

"Naru, I…."

"Mai!" I don't have all day say what you have say or don't say anything at all"

"I love you Naru, not like a friend but as something else" while looking at him

"No you don't Mai, you love my brother who is dead and just because I am not his replacement-" Mai interrupted by slapping him across his face

"Mai you cannot hit Naru!" yelled Lin but he got interrupted by Mai

"How dare you say that, who do you think I am? I came here all the way to tell you how I feel before you left and I know what I feel now! Yes I was wrong back then but you have never been a replacement!"

Naru ran his hand across his now red cheek. "Let's go Lin, I have nothing to talk to her"

Then he walked off leaving her speechless.

Flashback ended

Tears ran across her cheeks and wanted to sob. "No, I have to be strong" she looked at her paper she was holding and looked at the building again. "I guess this is where I'll be living."

"Naru are you sure this is where you want to live" asked Lin

"Yes" Spoke Naru

"I'll go get us some coffee down the street and with that he left

While looking out the window he saw Mai and his heart stared pulsing faster and faster each time, anger and happiness were both mixing together making his stomach fall to the ground

"Mai, what is she doing here, it's been months since last time I saw her"

But at the same time

"Was it true what you said?"

He could see her walking towards the apartment and looked away. Staring at his empty apartment he questioned himself

"Do you really love me?"


	2. Save me

Hi you guys! ^_^ thanks for reading the chapter i really appreciate your reviews and i am glad you guys are enjoying my story

this chapter is a little less romantic and more suspense/horror since the anime/manga is about ghost hunting but next chapter will be more about this lovely couple anyways thanks for reading enjoy

Mai was coming up the stairs when she saw Lin.

"Lin what are you doing here?" Lin's eyes widen in surprise "Mai?" he smiled and gave her a hug

"What are you doing here Mai?"

"I got a scholarship in London and here I am" she smiled.

"That's good; also I am sorry for what happened with you and Naru"

"It's ok" as she forced her smile

"I have to go, but I'll see you around" he added and left.

Mai walked up the stairs and kept looking around the apartments. The lights looked dim and the place seemed very quiet. "_Either the apartments here are very quiet or something is not right"_

Room 307

_"I'm finally here" _she entered the room and looked over the place. The kitchen in the far left the living room in the center a dining room far to the right and a room straight up ahead. She dropped her luggage in the floor and laid down the couch extremely tired. Then she fell into a deep sleep.

Mai's dream

She was standing in front of the door and she could see a man and a woman fighting both insulting each other and then there saw a little kid hiding in a Corner of what seemed the kitchen crying while he sat holding his knees and shaking.

"_I can't live with you anymore_!" yelled the woman and the man slapped her across the face so hard that made her fall on the floor," He left her on the floor and went for his kid. "_You are coming with me_"

He grabbed the kid by the shoulder and dragging her towards the door where Mai was standing but she knew they couldn't see her so she stayed still. Suddenly the woman got up and ran towards the kitchen and got a knife. The little kid did not want to move so he struggled to stay on the ground but he kept pulling him toward the door

"Come on!"

Then without notice the woman stabbed the man in the neck and his blood splattered all over the place. The kid's eyes widen in terror. The woman dragged the body to the room leaving a trail of blood as she took him to the room. Her hands and body where now covered and the man was barely holding on to live when he whispered "I will not rest in peace until you burn in hell" then she dropped the body and ran with her child toward the door

Mai suddenly woke up screaming "My god what a dream!" suddenly the room seemed cold and she got up to change the thermostat, time passed but it got even lower. "My god that dream the place looked so familiar-"then she gasped it was her apartment. She ran toward the door and tried to open it but it would not open. Then suddenly the bedroom door opened and a black shadow appeared taking the form of a man in his late 20's with a white t shirt with blond hair and black pants a cold stare in his green eyes and blood staining his face and clothes

"Give me back my son you bitch" he spoke as he growled

"I am not her leave me alone!" she screamed as she suddenly fell backwards on the floor and the shadow stared dragging her.

"HELP"

"Is this the end…? Naru "

Lin walked happily with his box of coffee. He kept thinking about the case when he remembered "Mai!" "Oh no the apartments where supposed to be empty how did I forger! I need to talk to Naru" he ran as fast as he could while dropping the box of coffee in the ground

"Mai" Naru thought "_I miss you, but can I believe your word?" "You are so similar to my brother that it makes me angry even more because we look alike, but god what is wrong with me Mai I-"_

"NARU! MAI IS HERE IN THE APARTMENTS" as he slammed the door

"She is?" Exclaimed Naru as he turned around

"REMEMBER WHY WHERE HERE NARU!"

Then it clicked him he was here on a case of a man haunting the apartments.

"LIN GO LOOK IN ALL THE ROOMS FROM THE 1ST FLOOR ILL LOOK IN THE HAUNTED ROOM"

"NARU I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE-"While cutting him off

"GO NOW WE DON'T HAVE TIME"

They both left running to the rooms

"Hang in there Mai I'll be there just hold on a little longer"


	3. Mai

Hi you guys ^_^ Sorry for taking the last one off but a new idea came to me and with the old one it really didn't fit the story but anyways i hope you really like this chapter and i am sorry for the grammatical errors and punctuation also a review would be highly appreciated anyways enjoy

"Am I really going to die? Is this the end?" "I've never got a chance to say goodbye to everyone, Lin, Ayako, Takiwaga, Oh my god Takiwaga" her mind clicked and she tried to lose her grip from the ghost but it was no use he was too strong. He dragged her and opened the door to the bedroom. The room felt colder than the others and the he pushed her with great force making her hit her head with the bed that was behind her, she stared at the ghost looking at her with pure hatred and his pale skin covered with blood made her cringe. As he got closer Mai stood up and recited the ritual monk taught her (I cannot find the website where I found the chant but pretend she said those words ^_^)

The ghost fell on his knees and she ran out of the room towards the living room and grabbed one of her suitcases as she was heading to the main door the ghost quickly yanked her hair making her fall backwards and landing on the floor, the ghost kneeled down by her and put both hand on her throat. It became harder and harder to breath as she felt the intense pressure and thought to herself "Naru…"

Lin went to the office and stared looking to all the paperwork and the names of the residents that lived there. Scrambling through papers and throwing folders he found the list of the residents and her name was on the only room that was empty. He threw the paper to midair and ran towards the haunted room

Naru ran as fast as he could, his heart pounding over his chest, he quickly found the room and tried opening it but no use. He stared kicking it but it would not open then he put all his body pressure and stared pushing himself towards the door until it opened and saw Mai fighting for his life as the ghost strangled her. The ghost saw him and instantly let go and ran towards the bedroom and shut the door as hard as he could. Mai was lying on the floor without moving. Naru rushed towards her and checked her pulse

"She's still alive" and gave her respiration mouth to mouth until she awoke

"Naru…" she spoke softly as he was kneeling down next to her, he got up and grabbed her hand in order to help her get up once she did she lost balance and making him fall in top of he, they stared at each other's eyes and Naru slowly put his hands on Mai's waist making her closer to him and she caressed his check when Lin comes in

"Are you guys ok?" staring at them awkwardly

Naru and Mai noticed what was happening and let go and got up as fast as they could except Mai who was still a bit dizzy, they both turned red and Naru Spoke

"She is fine, she just fainted because the ghost was attacking her but luckily I came in time"

"Ok good" Lin sighed

"Let's get out of here "Naru demanded and Mai went for her stuff but Lin nicely carried her stuff. She smiled at the gesture and the three of them walked in the hallway with Lin and Mai in the back and Naru leading them in the front. Naru could not take that image or feeling of his head. He never had Mai that close; having her so close to him and staring at each other like that made him feel nervous in a way but smiled at the same time. "_Mai"_

Mai kept blushing at the thought of Naru holding her so close and looking at her with those eyes that made her melt. She blushed of the thought and Lin kept staring at her with a worried face "You ok Mai?" "Yes" she replied quickly and kept walking. Lin kept thinking to himself, "_These two are going to drive me crazy"_


	4. Blood

Hi there ^_^ anyways here is the next chapter i hope you guys like it and again i am sorry for the grammatical error but hey i am still a begginer so please don't be to harsh anyways please review :D

and enjoy

Naru took Mai to the apartment next to her and led her to the bedroom, as Lin set her stuff in the floor he kept staring at Mai and Naru

"These two lovebirds" he smirked.

The room belonged to what it seemed to be a little girl about 7 years old as there were toys across the floor a queen size bed with pink sheets and stuffed animals in the bed along with framed pictures on the walls. The bedroom reminded her of her own when her mother lived Mai thought to herself as nostalgia kicked in but rapidly caught her composure as she noticed Lin and Naru were still in the room.

"Mai were going to be next door, if you need anything just knock ok" Naru spoke as always with his cold tone

"I will…" She replied with a hint of sadness, _"How can he be so cold and yet ughh stupid Narcissist be glad I am in love with you"_

"Goodnight Mai" Lin spoke as he gave her a small smile and they both left the room

It was 3am and Mai could not sleep, she got up from her bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water after she finished she stared heading to her room but saw another room with the lights turned on. She entered quietly and saw Naru sitting on a wooden chair with papers all over his desk and his head resting "_He fell asleep"_ she smiled and looked for a blanket all over the apartment without making so much noise until she found a closet with blankets and found a dark blue one and quickly headed to the room as she noticed it was getting colder.

She got close to him and put the blanket on him and turned off the lights. As she was heading to her room she felt really cold, as she got to her room she suddenly felt so exhausted and quickly jumped to her bed and fell into a deep sleep

Mai's dream

She saw a couple sitting down on the table and eating a peaceful meal, the family consisted of a woman a man and a little boy. Mai gasped as she saw the same man that tried to attack her and the little boy she saw in her other dream but the woman was completely different. They looked so happy together a big happy family, Then suddenly her scenery changed and he saw the man holding the woman's hand in the hospital as she laid there lifeless and the man crying, then boom another scene and it was his son on his room crying as his dad sat on the living room drunk with a bottle of whisky and looking at a picture of the woman "Melisa" he whispered. The woman in the picture looked beautiful completely different as the previous one in her dream the one in the picture had blue eyes, brown hair, and ivory skin. The one from her previous dream had blond hair, brown eyes and pale skin.

Mai tried connecting the event in chronological order, "_Ok so he was a married man that lost his wife, reason unknown and became a regular alcoholic murmuring the death of his wife, but the question was, how did she die, and who was the other woman with the blond hair?"_

"_Why was I sent to this apartment_?"

Nothing made sense to Mai and quickly woke up. As she awoke she could feel her body tense up, "hmm" she looked over a digital clock that was hung on the clock and read 5:30. "How many times am I going to wake up today" she groaned and turned on the lights and looked stared making her bed as she bended down to pick up the pillows her lights stared flickering. "What is going on?" she spoke softly and then the lights turned of completely. _"I need my son" _Mai shivered as she heard the voice echo through the room. She tried looking in the dark for the knob on the door but then she felt a presence in front of her and when the lights turned on the man was in front of her and yelled "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Making Mai terrified then the lights turned off again and the ghost disappeared

Mai slowly opened the knob when she found it and walked even slower, she was in a state of shock then she saw the same room with the light on and realized Naru was there, once she got there she opened the door slowly and saw Naru getting up

Naru had barely woken up when Mai entered the room and saw Mai in a state of shock and her face expression completely blank and her body trembled and then she stared losing balance and Naru reacted fast and ran towards her as she passed out

"Mai" Naru yelled

He afterwards picked her up and put her on the couch and went back to his office and found a dark blue blanket. He smiled as he knew Mai would be the one who would do that , he grabbed it placed it on her and kissed her on the forehead

_"She will be fine but when did I become so fragile hmmn"_

Then he wondered why Mai would be in a state of shock and went to investigate as he entered Mai's room he turned on the lights and saw words written in blood

"Save me" "I want my soon back" "get her she killed me" "Burn in Hell" "Whore" "Die"

Naru took a step back and looked over Mai, he sat in the couch opposite of hers and stared at her

"I need to think fast, her life is in danger"


	5. Help

**Hello you guys and I am sorry for not uploading anyways here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Mai stared to wake up and yawned, to her surprise the whole group was there staring at her. She stared at them and smiled Monk, Ayako, John, Masako, and Osama. "How are you Mai, feeling better" Monk spoke with a hint of worry but tried to smile. Then she realized that she wasn't on the couch last night but "_Where was she last night_" she thought to herself but tried to shake it off her head, she slowly got up and sat on the couch and Ayako sat next to her while giving her a hug "Need anything?" she asked but Mai replied with a no as she shook her head.

Mai looked at her surrounding and remembered that she was in Naru's apartment. "Where is Naru?" she spoke.

"Right here" as he sat in the couch opposing her, Naru got up and looked at all of them

"I need all attention on me, there is a spirit wondering around these apartments and it's pretty dangerous Mai got attacked once and scared to death last night, Masako and John I need you to check all the apartments and this one to see if there are any more spirits and see what you guys can do, Monk and Lin I need you guys to put the equipment on this room and whenever you can and also if you guys can get Mai's luggage, and Ayako I need you to take care of Mai, and Osama I need you to come with me we will be back soon and also Mai I need all the information and paperwork from your school and all"

"Okay" all of them replied in agreement and they left.

"Mai, I need you to go to sleep" Ayako spoke "Maybe you will have another vision, so please rest, I'll bring you some tea"

Mai remembered everything that happened last night and stared shaking "That was terrifying" she tried to calm herself and afterwards Ayako brought her some tea. "Here you go Mai-Chan" "Thank you" Mai replied. Mai drank her tea and laid on Ayako's lap and went to sleep rapidly.

Mai's Point of view & dream

"Oh wow, I guess I have another vision"

"Help me" she heard a woman spoke, it was the woman with the brown hair. "You, Mai, help me, hear my story and help my husband, I am stuck here I cannot rest in peace since the moment I left, he is becoming dangerous and he cannot be controlled , he is losing himself and I am here in the Astral plane, help me!" Melissa begged her appearance was of someone who hasn't rested or had any peace, her worried and sad face made her heart break

"Melissa, I need to know everything that happened, who killed you?"

She signed and narrated " I am Melissa Johnson, and my husband is Erick, we met in college and afterwards we stared a relationship and got married after college we brought our new home, he was enrolled in the armed forces and I am a engineer, months later I became pregnant and I had my son named Jacob everything was beautiful and it stayed like that for a couple of years and then my husband got drafted to the war and we would send each other letter and the day he was coming back I got killed by my sister"

"Oh my" Mai gasped as she put her hand in her hear.

"She always loved my husband but he choose me and she got married afterwards but shortly got divorced she would see the letters that my husband would send and she hated me for it she wished my family as she couldn't have kids and the day I was going to pick him up from the train station she came over and we drank some tea that she made and my son was at school after I drank the tea my head stared spinning and when I got up I fell on the floor and I saw her smile a wicked smile and she went to the kitchen and stabbed me multiple times on my body and left me dying there"

"How horrible I am so sorry"

"It's ok Mai"

"You have to go Mai, the moment my husband rest in peace I will too, ill try to contact you soon goodbye for now"

Soon after that Mai woke up and started crying she saw that no one was there and stared shaking she got scared. Afterwards she heard the door open and saw Naru walking in with a folder of papers and looked at him, he looked at the tears that were flowing on her face as she trembled, he sat next to her and saw his clock it was about to be 3pm and she had not ate in the whole day

"Want to eat Mai?" she couldn't hold it no more and hugged him and tugged on his shirt as she sobbed and he held her close, after a couple of minutes she stopped and told him the whole story. He felt so bad for her as he wished Mai didn't have to go through this again, he wanted to tell her how he felt and kiss her and punch the guy in the face for scaring his Mai "_My Mai?"_ He discarded the tough away and stood up and held stretched out her hand.

"Come on everyone is waiting for us let's eat" and he gave her one of those smiles that she loved and blushed

"Let me get ready Naru I won't take long" as she grabbed his hand and got up and rushed to the restroom

"Mai, I am known for being a narcissist jerk, or a workaholic" but he was becoming soft with Mai, after she confessed her love and showed up on his life again he felt more attracted to her he felt more open with her and normally after what happened they should be distant but with Mai it was opposite "Oh Mai, the things you do to me" he smiled and afterwards she got out of the restroom all showered and changed

"Let's go Naru" She smiled at him and they both left to eat lunch.

**Oh wow! Sorry for not uploading sooner but I was busy, but anyways I hope you like it and also I am making another story of Mai being pregnant with someone's child, should I do it? Anyways thanks for reading and hope to hear from you guys soon**

**Thank you ^_^**


	6. Oliver & Mai

Hi, sorry for taking forever to upload this but I haven't had any time but its uploaded ok I know a lot of you will say this is rushed but I don't want to make a 12 chapter story I think it's too much also there is a lemon included so if you don't want to read it you can skip it, its mostly on the end ok. But anyways next chapter will be probably on Monday anyways enjoy

* * *

Mai kept looking out the window as Naru and she were driving to the restaurant. "Who came with the idea of eating in a restaurant 4 hours away from the house" she wined as she sat on the passenger's seat. "Ayako, I think one of her uncles owns the restaurant and I guess were eating free" he replied as usual. She giggled and looked at the irony "I guess the money they will save on food will help pay the gas" He laughed at her smart comment. Her eyes widen when she heard Naru laugh "_Naru just laughed? Oh boy I think the hunger is making me hear things now_"

"Don't think I can laugh Mai" as he stared at the road and she looked at him "How did you know what-"he interrupted "You are like an open book Mai" he smirked, her blush stared to appear and she looked back at the window and saw heavy dark clouds and suddenly big drops of water stared to appear in the windshield after a following noise. "What was that Naru?" He stopped the car and got out to see, now the rain was pouring extremely hard and thunderbolts were heard. This made her terrified, she hated thunder for as long as she remembered and closed her eyes as she brought up her knees to her face. Once Naru got into the car he looked at her and noticed that she was afraid of thunder. "Mai, one of our tires is flat and the one that knows how to replace them is Lin"

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked at him with a hint of worry, "We are apparently in the outsides of the city, Mai from her window looked over and saw a few shops and a hotel"

"The restaurant apparently is in the next city which is not far away from here," as he shivered and Mai noticed his black suit was all wet and his hair drenched in water. She looked at the hotel and back at him, this was going to sound wrong but she couldn't let him catch a cold.

"Mai, let's go to the hotel, I need to shower up and change clothes or else I'll get sick''

"_How come he always reads my mind?"_

As they got out of the black ban they ran towards the small hotel, when they entered they saw a woman in her late 30's. "Hello there welcome to, wow you guys are soaked in water" they both looked at each other as they were in front of the desk of the woman. "We need two rooms for the night" Naru spoke. "Due to the bad weather we only have one room, and we can't let anybody out apparently it's supposed to be a flood. "Naru your equipment" as her eyes widen, "Its fine Mai, I took it all out before we came, I forgot out the flood warning, I thought it was tomorrow"

"It was supposed to be but I guess Mother Nature can do whatever she pleases" the woman interrupted. "Will take the room," as he took his wallet and gave the woman her debit card, she gave him the keys and went to the elevator. (Think of the hotel like a holiday inn or some hotel you know about)

As they reached to their room in the 3rd floor Naru rushed to the restroom and turned on the shower. "Poor Naru" she spoke softly, the room was a white with the bed having black and gray sheets, a small plasma TV, a table next to her bed with a telephone and a desk close to the window with a lamp and on and a book, a closet on the far left and the restroom was behind her. (Idk how to describe a hotel) she shivered as she remembered she was still wet from the rain and noticed that the rain became louder and louder. She sat down in the bed and grabbed the phone and dial monks number "Mai, where are you" monk spoke worried "I am fine Monk-San, when we were driving there our tire broke and we are stuck in a hotel" Mai replied "Mai, no funny business ok" "Monk, everything will be fine, where are you guys"

"Apparently it's raining here too but the restaurant has some rooms upstairs it's pretty big and fancy but they won't let us leave until tomorrow morning when everything calms down over there." "Ok Monk, I have to go, but I'll call if something is up ok" "Ok Mai, goodbye" and they both hung up, then she dial up and ordered something to eat and some tea, Miso soup and tea with some vegetables and some clothes If possible

As Naru got out of the restroom he had a towel wrapped around his waist and his toned chest showed. Apparently someone did exercise when they got home. Her blush came instantly and he looked at her once more before he put his other towel he was holding in his hair and stared drying his hair, she quickly rushed to the restroom turned on the shower and stared taking a long warm bath. Once she was done she went into the closet and saw a thick white robe and decided to put it on. As she got out she could smell the miso soup and rushed over to see Naru eating some out of his bowl as he sat down in the bed far to the left

She sat down on the other side far to the right and stared eating her soup. Once they were done they sat in silence but Mai broke it "Naru we need to talk about the dream I had" once again she gave more details and names about it

"So Erick and Melissa were married, had their son Jacob and he went to the war, he came back and found his dead wife who was actually poisoned and killed by her own sister and now he is hunting the place for his son and revenge as the sister killed him too with a knife when she couldn't stand him anymore for being an alcoholic and abusive partner, wow sounds like a soap opera but so horrible at the same time" they both signed and Naru got up and placed his bowl on the table next to Mai as she did the same. He sat next to her and held her hand and she looked at him

"Mai, I know I was cruel to you the day I left to England, but I was really upset about your confession, I was really unsure if you loved me or Gene"

Mai looked at him and got closer to him so close their lips were almost meeting and kissed him lightly as she let go slowly looked at him right in the eyes and spoke "You Naru, I may have dreamed about Gene but I always thought it was you the only thing that I wish was that you smiled a bit more like in one of our cases, but I love how smart you are and how we bicker at each other and how you always seem to be right, the passion and the dedication for what you do, your embrace, the fire you have in your eyes, I don't want to be shy about it no more, I missed you Naru and I am in love with you" "I am in love with you too Mai as he smiled"

* * *

Rated M on this part

Naru place his other hand on her chin and kissed her deeply, his tongue asked for entrance and she happily accepted and she wrapped her arms around his neck, he let go and picked her up bridal style and placed her gently on the bed and got in top of her, he stared to kiss her neck, collar bone and back to her lips, she kept caressing his back and pulling on his hair as she moaned lightly , he quickly took the robe Mai was wearing and threw in on the side as she took of his towel, Mai could feel every nerve in her body like it was going to explode, having Naru's body and hers like this together , he processed by licking and sucking her nipple and massaged her left breast and did the same to the other giving them equal treatment, she felt an odd sensation on her lower abdomen but liked it very much as she kept getting wetter and wetter then he kept going lower and lower as he reached her sweet spot and stared licking it making Mai moan in even more pleasure as he rubbed her tights and he gripped his hair once more again. He could feel her warmness and how wet she was, the more he sucked, licked and nibbled the wetter she became until he could no longer take it no more, he wanted her now.

He positioned himself and asked her if she was ready, with a nod of agreement, he slowly got inside of her and she cried in pain but he comforted her and after a while she moved a little giving him an indication to go, as he moved Mai felt like she was in ecstasy her whole body was in pure pleasure and the faster and harder he went the more she felt like her abdomen was going to explode and she was going to come, they both kissed with passion as he kept trusting her and shortly Mai stopped the kiss and moaned even louder "Naru… Yes… mmmm keep going am about too, come , yes ahhhh!" as she came Naru did too making him grunt as he came inside of her and he could feel her walls clutching him. Both of them out of breath and smiling at each other he kissed her one more time and whispered to her "I Love you Mai" she blushed and he rolled over to the other side as pulled out.

Once they stared breathing regularly he held her close and hugged her and with that they both went to sleep but to Mai another nightmare was about to begin,

* * *

Back at the restaurant,

"I hope Mai and Naru are fine" John spoke, "Hope so too" Ayako replied with Monk and Masako just looked away. "There fine, they been through worse and Mai and Naru can take care of themselves"

Everyone looked at Lin as he finished his sentence but he just looked at his food and ate, "Ayako, why is your Uncles restaurant so far away" Masako questioned

"Beats me, the food is good but Lin wanted to come here not me" Everyone looked at Lin and he replied "Heard they had really good food" with that everyone ate peacefully

"_My plan worked, the tire only gave them at least 30 min to an hour until it became flat, Naru will thank me one day when he finds out the truth, but he won't" _He smirked

& That is it, thanks for reading, please review or something :D

Lame lemon I know but see you guys soon

Bye ^_^


	7. Nightmare

Hello everybody, thank you so much for all the reviews and follows, you guys are amazing and I am really glad you guys enjoy my stories of ghost hunt. This chapter is going to be a little sad and I might be a lot of criticism but I am sorry I wanted to make it more dramatic, no flames please, also there is a lot of grammatical errors and its very short but hopefully there will be another one tomorrow

Also Ghost Hunt does not belong to me

* * *

"Where am I?" Mai spoke and looked at her surroundings just a dark room like always. "_Another dream" _then suddenly she was in a room with light brown eyes, the size of the room was pretty big and saw many bunk beds all over the room, stuffed animals saw Jacob the little boy from his dream as he sat on the edge of his bed with tears coming out of his eyes and stared sobbing, she knew the exact same feeling as she was also an orphan but she could not relate being on what it looked like a foster home. She walked up to him and sat down in the bed next to him and then suddenly she felt a cold air rush to her and Goosebumps all over her body, a woman the same woman walked through the wood door and stared at him, he looked over the room to see if he could hide as his eyes grew wider in terror but found nothing so he stayed there hoping he would not get hit again

She kneeled down and gave him a cold glare, and the only thing Mai could see in her was pure hate, a rotting hate inside of her. "So, are you getting used to your new home, better be because I don't think you will be getting out of here real soon?"

"I will one day! Why are you here? Leave me alone, go, go, you're a bad lady, you hit me and told me ugly words, here the nice ladies treat me good and I hate you" as he gave her the most hateful look he could pull of "YOU KILLED MY MOM!" she got up and slapped him, yanked his ear and got him to stand up "LISTEN TO ME YOU BASTARD, IF YOU SAY ANYTHING, ANYTHING I WILL MAKE SURE YOU MEET YOUR MOTHER IN HELL," "She left me a note" he whispered but sure enough she heard him. "WHERE!" but he didn't reply so she threw Jacob to the floor and rushed and looked all over his bed but no luck the only thing she found was an inhaler which she smiled and hide it on her purse.

He rubbed his right cheek as he got up and saw her leaving, everyone was outside in the field far away from the parking lot and no one saw her come in. As he cried on the floor he sobbed and wished his mom was back "MOM!" as his eyes kept shedding tears his breathing became irregular, Mai didn't move she couldn't do anything and saw the woman take the inhaler but this was a past memory something that could not be changed and it broke her heart. Jacobs face turned red and got up slowly looking for his inhaler but sadly he could not find it, it became harder and harder for him to breath and collapsed on the hard wooden floor and made a thud, his eyes stared into the celling lifeless

Mai stared to shake and became very scare "Naru wake me up" she suddenly woke up and her sheets were covered in sweat and her breathing became heavy, she looked at her room and then looked at the sleeping figure next to him, it was Naru and she suddenly moved him which made him wake up.

"Mai what is it" as he groaned, "Wake up Naru, I had a very bad dream" his eyes widen and got up slowly and looked at her, he saw her trembling and he pulled her to him and hugged her while he rubbed her hair. "The little kid, Jacob that woman killed him, he, he was sent to a foster home and she went there to threat him and took his inhaler and he was very scared of her but at the same time angry, and he got very scared and stared crying then his breathing became very hard and he needed his inhaler then he died" as she hugged him

"So he died of an Asthma attack, he must have severe asthma "

"We have to find her and put her to jail, please Naru we have to hurry"

"I will Mai, I will now let's try to go to sleep" as he kissed her in the lips and they both laid on their bed and hugged each other, feeling Naru's embrace and she felt secure, with that she went to sleep

* * *

& that's it, but hopefully there will be another one tomorrow ^_^


	8. Another dream?

**Hi you guys ^_^ again sorry for the wait, also thanks for the comments , I'll try to finish the story with 4 more chapters I think I don't know, I think I the end is going to suck but I will let you decide that I rather finish the story then leaving it incomplete that irritates me. I am also having writter's block I think that's the name , sorry for lack of imagination **

**Also I'll try to make this chapter have a little comedy **

**Anyways enjoy **

* * *

Mai woke up as the sun was shining making the light come through the room, as she opened her eyes she felt two warm arms wrapped around her and a warm chest were her head rested, She smiled and looked up to see Naru who was already awake, the contrast with his skin and the sun made his skin glow which made her blush "How can someone be so handsome after waking up" as her blush appeared in her cheeks Naru just smirked and held her tighter, he felt his bare skin touching hers making her realize what happened last night making her blush even more

"You ok?" he spoke as he gave her a confused look

Yes-s"" She shook her head "

He rolled over getting in top of her and kissed her deeply, then they heard loud knocks following with a loud voice "Mai, Naru are you there" Ayako yelled followed by Monks protest "Open the door Mai, there better be no funny business in there"

Their eyes widen and soon got out of the bed and looked for their clothes and put them on and Mai threw some pillows on the floor with another blanket and fixed her hair "Mai where are the condoms?" as he whispered "We didn't use any" "OPEN THE DOOR" Mai quickly went to the door and rubbed her eye as she opened the door

"What is it?" as she yawned and saw Ayako smiling at her. "Good morning early birds , its 10pm, come on the ban is fixed will wait for you guys" and with that she Monk came inside of the room and stared inspecting as he saw the room and the blankets on the floor, "Who slept in the floor?" "Me" Naru replied as he sat in his bed with his usual glare. He nodded and left the room .

As they left the room they looked at each other, "That was close" as Mai rubbed her head. "It was" as Naru got up and kissed her in the forehead, "let's keep this secret, were on a case and it would be too much of a fuss if they found out, will tell them later" Mai looked at the floor but she understood his reason "Fine". As they got into the ban with Lin on the front seat and Naru in the passengers, Mai couldn't help to feel a little nervous, she could feel Masako's deathly stare, two hours later and boredom was trying to choke her, Masako was looking at the window, John was reading his bible, and Ayako fell as sleep with Monk.

As she looked outside her window she closed her eyes and remembered all those times Naru had saved her, but her favorite memory was his smile, that smile that he gave her when they kissed and made love, another one of her favorite memories were when they Naru showed her his pet, which was a coin. She could replay the whole scene in

Her head if she could, "_See, he hid because you made fun of him_" 

_"No! You just got it on your hand!"_

_"He knows me so well" Mai thought to herself_

Her eyes stared to feel heavy and fell a sleep

Mai's dream

She looked at her dream and it was a vision, it was her, she was sitting down in a chair inside of a white office with a wooden desk, and there was another woman was sitting next to her, it was the day she got choosen for the scholarship.

"Mai, do you know why you're here?"

"No" Mai replies nervously and the woman besides chuckles "Don't be nervous, I am Camila Rodriguez and I work with the CEF Organization and we give scholarships for Japanese students who would like to live in England and study there and we noticed that your grades are not the best, but it shows that you worked with Oliver Davis in Shibuya Research and I am truly impressed, I know paranormal research is not something everyone believes in but for these couple of years we been interested. We also know that you live by yourself and work for your needs and the scholarship were giving you is something you should take advantage of"

"Really, well I don't know I really learned how to love paranormal research and I am not sure if I can still get used to ghost" Mai replies as she rubs her head

"Well if you take advantage of it, your tuition will be paid, and you will have an apartment to live, also you will need a job for food and such but your tuition will be free for two years, actually the founder of the company wants you there, Oliver Davis is very well known for his intelligence and his experience in such a young age and you working for him as his assistant she is truly impressed, also we know you have a very good ESP"

_"Well nothing is holding me here in Japan and maybe I could see Naru, no , my studies are more important and I might never get a chance to have this opportunity again"_ As she clutched her hands she looked at the woman in the eyes, I accept.

Dream ends and Mai wakes up only to see everyone in the same positions but the scenery had changed and she was now close to the apartments.

"Did you dream of anything Mai-Chan?" Naru spoke as he looked at her

"I dream of my interview with the lady who represents the scholarships" as she looked at his eyes, they had a soft expression

"Will discuss it later, were here"

As they reached their destination they saw a woman outside the building in her late 30's with short black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. She looked pretty irritated as she wore her business attire of a gray woman's suit. As everyone got out of the Van they questioned themselves on who was this woman? The place was closed for the public or any resident. "Excuse me, who are you?" Lin approached the woman, "I am Camila Rodriguez and I need to talk to Mai Taniyama" as her tone got more serious and gave Mai a treating look.

* * *

Dun dun dun that is all for this chapter, I will write more tomorrow ok, goodnight everyone


	9. Revelations

Hello there everyone, I am sorry if I took so long to update this but I have writer's block, this story stared in my mind in a way and then is ending in another and I don't know what to write anymore but I will try and I hope that the last chapters are of your liking and also thanks for favorites and reviews!

* * *

Mai looked at the familiar woman who was now standing in front of her. She looked pretty ticked off as she now had her arms crossed. "Camila-San, is something wrong?" as Mai ask with a worried face, "Yes Mai, why weren't you at school today? It was mandatory for you to come in, I knocked on your door and no one would answer" Mai looked at Camila and bowed, "I am sorry, I had some business I had to attend". Her expression softens but the moment she was going to reply back Naru interrupted as he walked towards her direction until they were face to face. "Good evening Mrs. Rodriguez, I am Oliver Davis what's the matter" her face now showed a shocked expression but shortly she composed herself.

"Yes, today was Mai's first day of school and it was mandatory for her to come in" she signed and looked at Mai

"We apologize but I have some questions for you, there is a restaurant down the street where we can talk more privately" as they saw their surroundings and people were staring at the group.

"Agreed Mr. Oliver" and with that they went to the restaurant

In the restaurant

As they entered the restaurant Oliver asked for a more reserved area which he was granted, a small red room with a rectangle shaped table which was covered in a white sheet and the fancy wooden chairs. As they sat down in the chairs and the wine was served to them except Masako and Mai who denied and preferred water instead. Once everyone was stable Oliver went straight to business.

"Mrs. Rodriguez, may I ask why Mai is staying in that apartment?" as he stared right at her while crossing her arms

"What do you mean, that's where she is supposed to be staying" as she spoke but now she looked a bit nervous

"One of my researchers Yasuhara Osama investigated the school and noticed that the college has dorms and it's optional for students to move in if they desire except transfer students from another country or enrolled with a scholarship in this case Mai"

"There were no rooms left since the place is quite small so we found it cheaper to give her an apartment plus she is 18, she is considered an adult" as Rodriguez tried to defend herself but her face was now showing some paranoia

"True, but why send her to an apartment with a reputation of being hunted for the past two years"

"We did not believe the place was hunted when we visited!" as she tried to defend herself, this woman sure was a bad liar.

"Tell us the truth now" as Takigawa Spoke making everyone look at him in amazement "I can tell you are lying Mrs. Rodriguez, if you didn't believe the apartment could be haunted , why would the school gives scholarships to kids for paranormal research"

"Spit it out, tell us the truth" Ayako spoke angrily as she hit the table with her fist

"I am waiting for an answer and I am very impatient" as Oliver added, the woman looked down to her lap and a tear rolled on her cheek

"About two years ago I came to England with the promise of a job in the Paranormal field but they didn't have enough money to sustain so the company fired me, as of that I couldn't return to my homeland as I sold everything I had. Then she hired me to be her assistant"

"Who hired you" Oliver interrupted

"Rebecca Wilkins. She is the owner of a company and a couple of months ago she funded scholarships for paranormal fields in Japan since its more open minded with these things, I went to the apartment myself and the activity was moderate not dangerous besides the dropping temperatures and door opening and closing but…"

"But what?" as Oliver looked at her angrily but she would not look up she remained in the same position.

"She told me to exorcise the apartment; she knew I wasn't capable of it but she made me or else she would deport me back to my country"

"So you are a catholic?" John asked as he looked at her with soft eyes,

"Yes I am Mexican, but when I exorcised the place it actually made it worse, a man came out and I ran as fast as I could to get out of that place, when I came back and told her she gave me a raise and tasked me to look for you Mai"

"Why is your boss looking for my Mai" everyone gasped at his sentences "His Mai?" but let it slip after Rodriguez spoke

"I don't know why, but after this I given all the information I had to give, don't look for me as I will leave England and I am so sorry for all of this and Mai?"

"Yes"

"You have been withdrawal from the school; please it's the best if you go home"

With that she stood up and left. Everyone was in shock. Why would they go through all of this and what was their purpose?

After a while the food came and everyone ate in silence

"So your Mai?" Takigawa smirked and laughed, Mai and Naru looked at each other and blushed making everyone laugh

"How cute, teenage love" as Ayako added and looking at Mai

"Ayako!" she protested and Masako just gave her a glare but it soon stopped when John gave her one of his smiles as he saw the glare she was giving Mai which made him laugh and Masako blushed.

Everyone was having fun as they ate but Naru kept looking at Mai and his mind kept looking for answers to the questions he asked himself

'' What am I going to do?"

I am done, i know the ending of this chapter was too much but i wanted some sort of comic relief since


	10. Another murder?

Hello everyone, I am so glad this story had so many followers and reviews! I am truly grateful anyways there are only going to be three more chapters and they're going to be short, sorry if it seems short but there really isn't too much to add since it's about to be over and if I add more it will be too much

But if you guys want this story to continue I will, just PM some ideas and I'll find a way to put them here! Also if you guys are following any of my other ghost hunt stories those will be updated either Monday or Sunday! Ok enough of me and again thank you so much

Enjoy!

* * *

It has been two days since the crew talked to Camila. Everyone now is staying in a hotel since it's too dangerous to actually be there in the apartments. They knew they had to exorcise the place as soon as possible since they only had the time limit of a week and a half but they needed more information on what happened and who was responsible for this whole mess.

Oliver had called Yasuhara to do more research, as much as Yasu liked to be with the group this case was more difficult then he thought ,apparently all the murders that had happened had no witness and suspects which was extremely difficult. Yasu sat on his desk and search through his laptop trying to find the answers but no luck, he had been stuck in the same room for a day or two and he was regretting it. He did find Camila's number again but sadly no one picked up. He researched for Rebecca Wilkins but this woman was good hiding her tracks until she found her information and where she worked, where she lived and her resume.

He grabbed the phone that was next to his computer and called Oliver. Again no answer! "Pick up" as his irritated voice echoed through the room, as much as he liked helping Oliver with his research he was tired, he didn't sleep for the past days, only had takeout food and his eyes were strained. Again another call but no answer but this time it did send him to the voice mail where he left his message and with that he closed his laptop making him realize that he never turned on the lights on his room and that his only resource was the laptop. He sighed as he dragged himself to his queen sized bed where he now rested and closed his eyes and took of his glasses and set them somewhere where he could not remember, it didn't take long before sleep came to him.

Mai's POV

I find myself in what seems to be an office, a black wooden desk with a computer and paperwork but no photos no frames, as am sitting down I notice that I am wearing a gray woman's suit and there is a person sitting on a big black chair looking out the window that is covered with thick blinds and a few rays of sunshine are pepping through. Suddenly the chair makes a quick turn and I see… Rebecca Wilkins! My eyes widen. She put her arms on the desk and gives me cold dead eyes filled with so much hate.

"I can't believe this! I trusted you with delicate information that you leaked out'' her words are like venom. And I start trembling, "I knew you would look for Mai Taniyama so I followed you too the restaurant. You couldn't handle the secrets I told you. I knew you were weak, I thought you were my friend but you betrayed me! You're useless"

"You are a murder, I regret working for you, for knowing this and doing what I did, why did you hire me" as I speak with her

"You are book smart; I researched you and your family! A woman who lost everything she had due the economy, the crime rate and the man who you loved you took everything from you, I knew you needed money and I hired you making you sell everything you had so you wouldn't run away but your useless and now it's time to finish you" and she gets up her tall curvy figure gets close to me and I rush to the door but its locked and then am corner as she hit the door with her fist and puts both of her hands in my throat, I can feel the lack of air and the leather of her gloves on my skin "No one will hear you, remember were closed now and I already left" as she laughs "Ah Camila, I forgot the satisfaction of how it felt to kill someone with your bare hands" and I find a way to kick her with my knee and I gasp for air so as she ,as she puts the hands on her stomach and I run to the window and hit on it, I am on the 10th floor of a building impossible for me to jump or do anything but by now Rebecca has gained her breath and runs towards me pushing me to the glass, she has incredible strength and I can hear the thin glass staring to break, my head begins to bleed and I start to lose consciousness but she yanks me from my hair and pushes me even harder to the windows which breaks and then she lets me go, I find myself falling from a distance and everything seems to slow down

"_God forgive me for what I've done I have sinned please keep me in your glory"_ and I can feel my head hit the concrete, everything seems to turn white.

Normal point of View

Naru sees Mai shaking and suddenly her breathing seems to stop! "Mai, Mai, WAKE UP" but she doesn't then suddenly she is gasping for air. A couples of moments pass and she puts her hands on her head as she wines in pain "Wake up Mai" as Naru shakes her but no use. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" and she stands up as she feels sweat all over her body and shivers. "What happened what did you dream!" as Naru speaks to her and she hugs him. "Naru…Camila is dead" as Mai cries into his chest and he holds her tighter

"Naru, we have to find this woman" as her tone of voice goes from cracking to fear

"We will Mai" as he kisses her forehead and hugs her once more

Ok this chapter was short I am so sorry but the ending was about to come! Anyways please leave a review and show some love, thank you and I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. A Parents Help

Hello everyone! Thanks for following my story and for the amazing reviews! This chapter is dedicated to xSapphirexRosesxFanx since one of her comments gave me an idea of this chapter, also i am thinking of making this story longer? should i or not? Anyways i hope you enjoy this story

* * *

Oliver sat impatiently on the desk as Mai was sleeping in his bed. His mind was wandering all over the place, he didn't want to go with the police because of lack of evidence, what was his defense? My girlfriend has visions in her sleep. No defiantly not. The voice mail Yasuhara left gave some helpful information, he listened to it again to make sure he didn't miss a thing

"Hello Oliver, I called but no answer Anyways i found some information that can help you understand a bit better. Rebecca's office is on 23rd street that's under her name, she was institutionalized when she was 13 for torture of animals and hearing voices which happened to be schizophrenia at the age of 15 she was released , straight A student, good college, worked with your mother but quit afterwards and got a divorce, then weird behaviors stared happening again but more aggressive and got arrested for apparently for trying to kill animals again, this information was hard to find but i hope i helped if you don;t mind ill go to sleep since i haven't slept in days, ok goodbye.

Oliver shook his head in disagreement "_He better be up by the time i get there!" _  
Oliver dialed to the only person who always had the answer for everything, his lovely mother Luella Davis  
"Mom, i need your help" as Oliver spoke in his usual tone, emotionless  
"How about a good morning mother how are you today, but i guess you're in a hurry so what do you need Oliver" as his mom replied

"Mom, why did Rebecca Wilkins left the company" as he rubbed the temples of his head  
"She had an abortion in the lab and tried to put one of the co-workers life in danger saying it was her fault and tried to kill her on the spot but the security stopped her, after that you took her place, why Oliver?"  
"Mom, i need your help, you always told me not to involve the police with the paranormal but the killer is on the loose and if i don't stop her then the ghost will not stop haunting the place" as his tried to calm himself. He never had a case like this.

"Alright, well since you are staying over there ill help you, where are you staying" as Mrs. David now sounded worried

"In a hotel"

"Oliver how did you know about Rebecca?"

"Mai's Visions"

"Your girlfriend? " Luella added and Naru just rolled his eyes but smiled with that they hung up and he went to his bed where his lovely girlfriend was sleeping. Then his cell phone stared vibrating "Hello, Shibuya Kazuya, SPR"

"Hello i am Susuki Takahashi , i am the owner of the Orphanage Happy home in London and i am calling due to a haunting that is scaring me and the other employees"

"Can you please explain" as his voice sounded dry, as the woman explained he sighed, really? "I can assure it's not dangerous if it plays with the kids and knows them, but i will go over there in a week to let it rest in peace" as they hung up he pinched his nose. "Great, i have a week to get rid of a ghost, find a killer who apparently is a psychopath, and in top of it an orphanage where a kid that can't rest in peace all in one week." He was irritated, at times like this he would stay in his office and think of a plan for everything but not now. He had worst cases then this but for some reason he felt really strange.

Everything was coming together like a puzzle but with some missing pieces, now the only thing he needed is to find evidence, He smirked at the tough of his plan. "Perfect" as he tough to himself but he pushed all of those thoughts aside when He looked at Mai again and wondered how long has she been a sleep, normally he would wake her up but for some reason he wanted to watch her sleeping figure, she looked so peaceful and quiet, she was only one who actually wasn't afraid of speaking her mind, or doubting his abilities, but at the same time the only one who cared and listen to him and even tough she was a trouble magnet, she found a way to make him fall in love. But his train of thought was interrupted as Mai opene her eyes and her looked at Naru

"Morning" as her smiled reached all the way to her eyes, he just hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead. She kissed him lightly on the lips and looked at him, his face expression showed stress as much as he tried to hide it from everyone else  
"What is wrong Oliver" Mai questioned him.

"Mai, i hate to say this but we have go back" her eyes widen in terror and he hugged her tighter, "It will be fine Mai" his soothing voice comforted her. She loved being in his arms but as much as she enjoyed it, she needed to get up her stomach was feeling a bit funny and the last thing she needed was her dinner in Naru's shirt  
she ran towards the restroom and lifted the toilet seat and spilled out all the contents in her stomach

she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She felt tired, maybe it was a stomach bug. She went back to bed and Naru was gone. "Where did he go as she spoke in a soft tone but her throat was aching due to the acid. She changed clothes and laid down on the bed again. A few moments passed and Oliver came into the room with some water and and crackers

as she sat down in her bed and ate her crackers Naru was just staring at the ceiling as he was sitting next to her.

"He is so stressed and we only have less then a week to solve this" she frowned and drank her water

* * *

Wooh! ok this chapter is boring but trust me next chapter there is going to be way more drama and excitement!

sorry if i took forever to upload

alright thanks for reading and have a great night!


	12. A Plan

Updating again hey! I am sorry for not updating but writers block and limited time can really suck. Well i hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R and thank you for being so patient! Love you all  
Hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 12

The dinning room at the restaurant had its own excluded area where everyone sat. All of the crew ate their British style breakfast in complete silence. "Oh come on now, let's not be shy, right Honey" As Luella Davis spoke and gave her husband Martin a nudge in the shoulder as he tried to smile but it didn't reach to his eyes. The excluded area with red wine colored walls and a dark wooden rectangular table with matching chairs didn't make it easier. Everyone was nervous since it was Oliver's parents after all.  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Davis" Spoke Bou-San. "I am Takigawa Hōshō" As he introduced himself he couldn't help to stutter a bit.  
"Nice to meet you, is the young woman with the red hair your wife?" questioned Luella. "This old hag, no way!" This caused a Ayako to grab her purse and hit him with great force  
"Owww" Monk protested  
"With him, no way, i am Matsuzaki Ayako nice to meet you both" as she smiled. This caused Luella to laugh "Hahaha, is this an everyday thing?"  
"Yes, unfortunately, i am John Brown, a priest from Australia" as he smile and introduced himself. Masako on the other hand rolled her eyes at the bickering couple. "i am Hara Masako" as she covered her mouth with her sleeve. "We know, I've seen your tv show, i must say its impressive" Martin Implied. This caused the medium to blush  
"I'm back" spoke Yasu as he smiled and put his right hand on the back of his head. "Welcome" everyone greeted and as soon as his eyes landed on the middle-aged couple in front of the room ,he straighten his composure and bowed "Nice to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Davis, i must say its an honor to be in your presence"

"What a respectable young man, but it's not necessary, please sit down and eat" Martin spoke  
"Where is Oliver?" Masako questioned as she put her sleeve up to cover her mouth.  
"Busy" replied Ayako with a smile.

With Mai and Oliver

"SAY WHAT!" Mai panicked as she opened her suitcase and stared looking for some clothes for breakfast. "Calm down Mai, as much as i wish this was a family meeting it's not" As he placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke in a soft voice, she relaxed herself and stopped digging through her bag. "Oh" He turned her around and smiled at her "We will have a family dinner just for the four of us i promise but for now, we have to do the case" she hugged him tight. "OK". She picked some light skinny jeans, and a teal blouse with black flats.  
As they headed to the dinning area, everyone just stared at them. "I am glad you are all here, hello mother" as he looked at his mother and gave her a small smile, "Hello father" as he nodded. As Oliver and Mai sat down they went straight to business.  
"I Have a plan, but its dangerous, if you guys don't agree to it, you are not obligated in any shape or form to do it understood"  
"Yes, " all replied  
"Ok, first of all i need Ayako and Mai to go an orphanage and solve a case, it's not dangerous but if it gets to it call me or Lin ok"  
Both Mai and Ayako looked at each other and agreed  
"Yasuhara, tonight you, Lin, and I will sneak into her office building and put cameras into her office, knowing her she most likely have a high security system, do you know how to deactivate security systems?"  
"Yes"  
"Are you up for it?" As everyone looked at Yasu, he agreed  
"Hold on a minute is there another way we can get information, that's to dangerous" Luella replied as her face showed fear.  
"No, mother i have to know why she would send Mai to a hunted apartment" his voice showing a tint of hate. Takigawa, i need you to call tomorrow to the office and schedule a meeting, you will go with Masako, with her fame it will most likely give you an interview.  
"And finally John, you will go with them and if something wrong happens you will call the police, if i can,t get her to prove murder at least assault, are you up for it?"  
everyone looked at each other and agreed  
"We have dealt with ghost, why not humans, am up for it Oliver" Monk smiled  
"Mother, father?"  
"Hearing your plan makes me worry but will help, will go with John" Luella replied.

"So were all for it?" Oliver questioned once more. everyone nodded there head in agreement. Mai sat in her seat worried, was there any other option? she could find 10 million excuses for him not go to tonight and sneak in but he is stubborn.

"Oliver, why am i going to an orphanage, was it about my vision?" as Mai looked at him with her brown eyes he couldn't help but melt a little. "Yes, the owner called me saying there was weird stuff happening but i really doubt something will happen"

With that everyone left except Mai who stayed due to Luella and Martins order.

Luella stood up and so did Mai not knowing what to do or why she even stood up, Luella hugged Mai an she did the same, it was strange but she liked it. "Thank you, i've never seen Oliver this happy, he may not show it that much but i can tell, thank you"

Martin smiled at her as she did the same. "We hope you'll be in our family soon" Spoke with that they both left. Mai smiled and a tear of Joy left her pupil, she was happy, definitely happy.

* * *

That's it next chapter will probably be next week or maybe Friday

Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it

Please R&R and hope to see you guys soon

Bye ^_^


	13. On the Move

Hello everybody! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, its been three months since the last time i updated. I know i feel ashamed for keeping you guys in the dark. Ok maybe that was too much lol. Anyways i want to thank you all so much for the amazing reviews and follows in my absence.  
You guys are amazing! Thank you all.

Chapter 12 - On the Move.

"They said we shouldn't worry, should we?" Mai spoke with a smile in her face. "I guess so, i hate driving for so long, it gives me back pain!" Ayako replied as she stretched. "Maybe its old age" Mai muttered under her breath as she tried to hide her laugh by covering her mouth. This only caused Ayako to give her one of her evil glares. As they both got out of the black van they walked into an old-fashioned building with the name "Happy Home". The wine colored bricks made contrast with the wooden floor. As they walked the main hall they saw pictures of kids hung up on the walls with golden frames. Each one of them had a smile on his/her face.  
"This place is really nice" Ayako smiled. They both reached the outside of an office. The name on the plaque read " Takahashi, Susuki". Mai knocked on the door and waited a few seconds until a woman about her height opened the door. She seems to be in her late 20's with long black hair, almond brown eyes, and pink lips even her petit figure made her look younger. "Hello, good afternoon i am Takahashi, Susuki nice to meet you" she bowed and Ayako did the same , Mai followed. "Nice to meet you Takahashi, i am Matsuzaki Ayako and this is my coworker Taniyama Mai, we are sent by Shibuya Kazuya". "Yes, please come this way"  
as they were led to the dormitory Mai looked at the place and wondered to herself "I wonder how my life would have turned out if i was in an orphanage" Mai soon came back to her senses and saw that she was in a room with a couple of beds. They soon were in front of a bed with no sheets. "Here is where Jacob Johnson slept, i will leave now and leave this up to you thank you for coming" "No problem, if what we do does not work will come again and do another strategy" Mai replied and Susuki smiled, "I know you two will do a great work" with that she left.

Ayako looked outside the window and saw many trees. "Wow, look at all these live trees" a big smile ran across her face. Mai locked the door and helped Ayako set up the equipment. After Ayako was dressed she sat down and stared chanting. She soon stared ringing her bells and souls of the elderly came and after a couple of minutes she soon saw the spirit of a kid. He nodded his head in agreement and disappeared. Mai just looked at Ayako in amazement, sometimes wishing she could do stuff like that after many years she only learned chants and some few stuff. "Wow Ayako you surprise every time you do this". "Many years of practice, do you feel anything Mai?" "Not at all , i did before but it wasn't dangerous, it was Jacob's spirit everybody knew it, i guess they just wanted him to rest in peace" Mai just crossed her arms and looked at the floor sadly. "Your right but still who would want to murder a kid so young, making his life hell, people are sick sometimes." Ayako's voice sounding harsh by ending her sentence."Let's get out of here, i am starving and from Manchester to London is a pretty long way" Mai's tummy was rumbling. Ayako couldn't help but to laugh. "Alright let's go" and with that they both left.

Oliver , Yasuhara and Lin were packing everything to sneak into the office. Mai and Ayako were already at the hotel. "Ok it's 1AM i really doubt anyone is going to be there" Oliver spoke in his usual tone. "I don't like being dressed as a Janitor" Lin spoke in his lack of emotion tone and Yasuhara couldn't help but to laugh. "It will be for a couple of minutes now" his smile was bright. "Enough , Lin go on" Lin did what he was told and got out of the ban and made sure he wasn't seen. Lin walked to the building and saw a security door outside. His black suit and pale skin made him impossible not to see. He seemed in his mid 30's. "Who are you?" he spoke in a rude matter. " I am Oscar a night-time janitor for one of the offices" "Very funny Oscar no one here has Janitors at this hour" as soon as he said that his shiki went flying across the building turning off every camera in the building. "Get out of here!" the security guard demanded. Lin being irritated already hit the security square in the Jaw making him fall to the floor. He tried to get up but Lin pressed one of his pressure points making him to pass out. Lin dragged his to the ban. Oliver opened the back of the ban and dragged him in. "Bloody hell you were not supposed to punch him" Lin didn't reply and stared taking the officers clothes and switched from Janitor to officer. "Let's go" Oliver demanded and they both ran inside the building. They went to the elevator and hit the 23rd floor. "How long do you think the guy will be knocked out"? Yasuhara asked. "3 hours" Replied Lin. Once they got off the elevator they ran towards the halls looking for her name until Oliver found it. "Over here"

They both got in quietly and Oliver with Yasu stared setting up the equipment while Lin stood outside.

Back with the rest of the group.  
"My god i hope Oliver is alright" Mai spoke as she sat in her bed with her with arms crossed. "He will be fine, we been through worse" Masako replied. Mai just ignored her comment. John came into the room with Ayako with some cups of tea. One for each one, "If something bad would have happened then Oliver would have called me" Monk assured the group.  
"I hope so" Mai tought to herself  
Back to the scene  
"Finished" Replied Yasu as he tested the equipment. "Good let's get out of here" it had been two and a half hours and they needed to hurry up before the guy woke up. They ran towards the elevator and down to the street where the ban was. The three of them took the guy out of the van and left.  
"Do you think he will remember"? Yasu asked. "No, my shiki will take care of it" Lin smiled. Oliver drove to the hotel. Back to the hotel. Mai and the others heard the door open and the three of them came. All of them signed with relief.  
"Everything went fine, we just need to wait for tomorrow" spoke Oliver "Ready?" as he looked at the group he saw the face of each one and wanted to smile. He saw determination.

Back at the office...  
"What in the world?" The officer woke up and saw himself dressed as a Janitor. "Man i need to lay of the booze" and with that he walked home.

The end of this chapter.  
Thank you so much for reading, please review, and follow i really want to know your opinions. The next chapter of my other stories will be on in a couple of weeks.  
Also i have a new idea for a new fanfic i will be making, it's about murder and suspense but there is a catch, there will be no happy ending and one of the murders will be in the group of SPR. Should i do it?  
Anyways thanks for reading and please tell me if i should do this fanfic or not hope you guys have an amazing night, Love you all bye!


End file.
